Twilight Thorn'
by 13loves8loves9loves6
Summary: Axel, Roxas, Demyx,Zexion and Marluxia are all in a band trying to get some reecognition. Will some poeple they meet be able to help them? Repost. AkuRoku Zemyx Soriku MarluxiaVexen couldt even think of a short cut for that '
1. Chapter 1

'Twilight Thorn'

* * *

chp.1 

Axel blinked at the blank sheet of paper on the table.

"What the hell…" He sighed and scratched his head as his friend walked in and plunked down on the couch. He handed him a can of soda and smiled.

"Thanks Rox." Roxas nodded before eyeing the paper with a smirk.

"New song?" Axel sighed again and nodded.

"Fuck'n road block Rox, fuck'n road block."

Roxas laughed and shook his head. "Maybe I should go then so I'm not a bother?"

Axel blinked and looked up at him disbelievingly. "You serious?! You're just what I need!" Axel grinned and wrapped his arm around the retreating blonde's waist, effectively pulling him back onto the couch.

"But you need to concentrate." Roxas purred as Axel nipped at his ear. The redhead snorted, which caused Roxas to jump and scold him, before returning to his nips.

"Nah. I needed a break. I've worked soooo hard Roxie!"

Roxas laughed. "How so?"

"I needed to look for the paper and pen!!"

Roxas blinked and turned his head slightly so he could look at Axel, who made a pouty face, before bursting into laughter and collapsing onto Axels' chest.

"Aw c'mon Rox! You know how hard that is in this place!"

Roxas mumbled something before flicking his tongue out against the redhead's bare chest. Axel shivered and lifter the blonde teen's face by the chin. "Come again?"

"I said 'I believe you.'…Axel… where's your shirt?"

Axel grinned and shrugged as Roxas moved so he was straddling the older teen's lap. "Subconsciously I knew you would come and bug me."

Roxas pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm bugging you?"

Axel smiled and shook his head, leaning forward to press his lip against Roxas'. "Course not Blondie." Kiss. "You could never-" Kiss. "-ever," Kiss. "-ever bug me." Axel smirked and nipped at Roxas' neck. "Why are you wearing a shirt?"

Roxas laughed breathlessly as Axels' fingers crawled up his tummy. "Because it's more torture for you."

Axel boo'd and slid his fingers higher onto Roxas' chest, grazing lightly over a nipple, causing Roxas to moan quietly. "Really Roxy?" He smirked as he tweaked the other and Roxas moaned louder. His smirk widened as he pulled Roxas' shirt over his head and tossed to the floor before his lips attached themselves to the sensitive flesh of his chest. Roxas gasped quietly and bucked forward, losing his fingers in Axels' hair. Axel growled loudly as their groin ground together. Roxas smiled and rocked his hips forward again causing Axel to growl again and speed his fingers up. They quickly slid down Roxas' chest to rest on his hips. Slowly they traced the pant line to the front, occasionally dipping under the waistband. Roxas' breath hitched as Axel traced his collarbone with his tongue as his fingers popped the button open and slid down the zipper. His fingers dipped lower and-

"Ahem…" Axels' hands stopped and both he and Roxas slowly turned their heads towards the small hallway leading from their front door to the living room where two of their friends stood. Zexion raised an eyebrow as Demyx peeked over his shoulder, blushing madly and waved. "H-hi guys…"

Axel sighed and retracted his hands, bringing them up to sweep through his hair as Roxas detangled his own fingers and buttoned his pants, blushing slightly.

"Hey." He mumbled as he moved to get off the redhead's lap. Axel grunted slightly and grabbed onto his hips again, shaking his head ever so slightly. Roxas sighed as his eyes darted to where Zexion and Demyx both stood. Zexion smirked at him and Demyx averted his eyes, still blushing but smiling now. Roxas leaned in and whispered into Axels' ear. The older teen smirked and slowly slid his hands from Roxas' hips and onto his own legs. Roxas smiled and stood, walking quickly past the two boys.

"Bye guys." He murmured as he went by. Axel opened one eyes and looked over at his friends. "Hey…"

Zexion's smirk widened. "Hey. See you were keep'n busy…"

Axel smirked and put his hands behind his head. "Was…"

Demyx squeaked and moved out from behind Zexion. "Sorry Ax…"

Axel waved his hand and sat up, smiling widely. "Like you guys are gonna stop me." He laughed as he hopped off the couch and all but skipped to the room Roxas had disappeared into. "Oh…by the way the new song is on the table Zexy."

Zexion shook his head as he followed Demyx over to the couch. "Do ya' think it's safe to sit on?"

"Are you going to sit somewhere else if it's not?"

Demyx blinked and looked like he was thinking before grinning and flopping down. "Nope!"

Zexion smiled as he sat down next to Demyx and looked over at the piece of paper on the table. He blinked and raised an eyebrow before reaching over and grabbing it. "Wow…this is good…"

Demyx looked over at him and peeked at the paper. "…Zexy…it's blank…"

Zexion chuckled and tossed the paper back. "At least he had the paper ready."

Demyx nodded and smiled. "And the pen!"

The two laughed and relaxed against the couch. The room was quiet for a few minutes until quiet moans floated from the room the other two teens had gone into. Zexion looked up at the door and over at Demyx, chuckling lightly as Demyx's face became redder with the intensity of the noises. Demyx eyed Zexion slightly and stood up, clearing his throat.

"I-I'm gonna go practice…" Zexion laughed as Demyx retreated to his room and closed the door. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch as he listened to the noises of Demyx tuning his guitar. He finally stood up slowly and sighing, went in search of a book.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N grins DEMYZEXY SHMUT!! - yesh yesh i would like to thank Indiesin for the review hugs and for helpiing me fix this sighs ennnnjjjoy! heheh A/N)

'Twilight Thorn'

* * *

chp. 2

"Ah." Zexion grinned as he spotted his book on the kitchen table. He trotted over to it and grabbed it, giving it an appreciative look before hopping over the back of the couch, opening it and instantly getting into it. He could still hear Demyx practicing one of their songs and Axel and Roxas were still going at it.

Roxas' cries were still getting louder when suddenly they stopped. Zexion looked up at the door, noting that Demyx had stopped playing. All of a sudden a loud sound that almost sounded like 'Axel' rang through the room. Demyx's guitar let out a loud twang as one of the strings snapped and Zexion burst into laughter as soft curses floated to his ears.

"You miss a note Dem?" Zexion chuckled as he put his book aside and stood, walking over to his and Demyx's room. Demyx mumbled something through the door and Zexion smirked again before opening it. Demyx looked up from his guitar and smiled warmly. Zexion smiled back, noting the light tinge of pink on the dirty blonde's cheeks.

"Sorry. Did I disturb you?" Demyx tilted his head to the side slightly.

Zexion shook his head and sat down next to him. "Nah. Roxas is way louder than you."

Demyx blushed and nodded, chuckling slightly.

"Really, that boy is so loud." Zexion smirked and shook his head as Demyx nodded again and looked down at his guitar. The older teen's eyes followed his and he grinned. "Need a new string Dem?"

Demyx sighed dramtically and laughed. "Yeah." He shook his head and set the guitar on the bed as he stretched and stood. "It got…tweaked…" He nodded to himself and made his way to his dresser where he kept his strings and such. He clucked his tongue as he picked through the top drawer. When he finally found the right one he smiled and hopped back over to the bed.

Zexion smiled and wrapped his arm around the teen's waist before he could grab his guitar again. Demyx squeaked as Zexion pulled him into his lap and snuggled against his neck. Demyx smiled and leaned against him as the teen kissed his collarbone. Zexion slid his hand up Demyx's shirt and nipped at his neck, traveling up to his jaw as Demyx shivered. The younger smiled again and ducked his head to push his lips against the blue haired teens'. Zexion drug his tongue across Demyx's bottom lip, which parted for him.

Demyx broke the kiss and turned his head slightly. "Zexy?"

Zexion smiled and brought his fingers up Demyx's tight shirt. "Axel and Roxas got to have their fun." He murmured as his hands slid fomr Demyx's chest to his pants and undid, sliding his hand in.

Demyx cried out quietly and bucked up into the hand as it closed around him. Zexion tightened his grip slightly and slid his thumb over the slit in the head. Demyx leaned his head back and moaned, bucking up again. Zexion brought his other hand up under Demyx's shirt and across his chest. He ran his fingernails lightly across a nipple, causing Demyx to moan again. Zexion smirked against Demyx's neck and pumped him faster, dragging his nails down Demyx's stomach and catching his fingers in his navel.

Demyx tensed slightly and bucked again. "Zexy…please…"

Zexion smiled and retracted his hand, causing a small mewl to escape the dirty blonde, and slid out form underneath him. He gently laid Demyx on his back and kissed him quickly before pulling his shirt over his head. He smiled again and took his own shirt off and kissed Demyx again as his fingers slid back down to his pants. Demyx purred as Zexion drug his fingernails over his stomach and quickly pulled his pants off. Zexion got his own off and moved to wrap Demyx's legs around his waist. Demyx complied and wrapped his arms around Zexion's shoulder, nuzzling into his shoulder. Zexion smiled and quickly wetted a couple of his fingers, bringing them down between Demyx's legs.

Demyx closed his eyes and moaned quietly as Zexion carefully pushed the first finger in. The blunette paused before pumping the digit and adding a second one, quickly scissoring the two imposing fingers as Demyx's moans got louder.

He pumped them a couple more times before pulling them out and licking his palm, lubricating himself quickly and sighing. "Ready Dem?"

Demyx nodded and tightened his grip on Zexion's shoulders. Zexion smiled and pushed in lowly, pausing as Demyx's breath hitched. Demyx moaned quietly in Zexion's ear and he took that as a sign to keep going. When he was fully sheathed he paused again. Demyx wiggled his hips, making Zexion moan quietly in his ear. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, chuckling as Demyx rolled his hips up. "Be patient Dem." He whispered as he sped up slightly.

"Nngh...I was for a little bit." The two smiled at each other before Zexion angled his hips slightly. Demyx's eyes widened and shut quickly as he moaned and buried his face in Zexion's shoulder again. He gripped Zexion's shoulders tighter as Zexion's hand snaked between them and wrapped his fingers around Demyx's arousal again. He dragged his fingernails over Zexion's back as Zexion sped up his thrusts, pumping his hand in time with them.

Zexion angled his hips again, nipping lightly at Demyx's neck, and hit that spot over and over, causing Demyx to cry out louder. Zexion growled and bit into Demyx's neck, causing Demyx to moan and spill himself on Zexion's hand and both their stomachs. Zexion thrust a couple more times before he emptied himself into his lover.

Demyx whimpered quietly when Zexion pulled out and flopped onto the bed. They both rolled over onto their sides so they were facing each other and smiled. Demyx smirked and let his eyes wander to the floor. "Never fixed my guitar…" Zexion laughed and pulled Demyx closer, burying his face in his shoulder. Demyx smiled and sighed, closing his eyes and following Zexion into sleep.

(A/N awwww hhehhe okies i swear there will be a ong or somehting in the next chapter heheh i have up to...7 i think typed up and I'm making them sound not quiet so stupid hehehe sooo jeays jeays more review might just make me a happy writer - A/N)


	3. Chapter 3

'Twilight Thorn'

* * *

chp.3 

Axel looked up from his paper as Zexion opened the door, yawning slightly. Axel waved with one hand while his other continued weaving through Roxas' hair. Zexion smiled and waved back, quietly padding his way over to the chair. He sat down and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the back of the chair. Axel snapped his fingers quietly, drawing Zexion's attention. He handed the blue-haired teen the piece of paper and grinned. Zexion raised an eyebrow and took the paper, looking it over and smirking.

_-MOVE-_

_Look, listen to my voice_

_If you're making the choice_

_Tell all the girls and the boys_

_Either scream or rejoice_

_Let's make that noise_

_Either move or we will all be destroyed_

_Move and show me what you can do_

_When you step into the circle and shake like we do_

_Move when you just can't take it_

_And move if you just feel like breaking it_

_Can you hear me? _

_Stop, look, listen to my voice,_

_I__t was never my choice to feel all alone_

_This is my home_

_Back up, you don't know if you've never been here,_

_You've never been to the place inside, __I face my fears_

_It takes everything __I am_

_If you come near me, stop, look, listen to my voice_

_If you're making the choice tell all the girls and the boys_

_Either scream or rejoice__Let's make that noise_

_Either move or we will all be destroyed_

_Back up and let go if you've never been here,_

_You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears,_

_It takes everything I am_

_I come crashing to the floor_

_And I know there must be more like me_

_I've seen this all before, I can't carry this anymore, break free_

_Breathe, and leave until the storm is over_

_Cause underneath, there's a diamond passing over_

_So breathe, let's leave until the storm is over,_

_Because I want to take you away_

Zexion nodded and looked back at Axel who was looking down at the blonde asleep on his lap. Zexion cleared his throat and brandished the paper. Axel jerked his head up and grabbed the paper, giving Zexion a questioning look. Zexion nodded and blinked as Axel snickered. He tilted his head to the side and Axel smiled lecherously and pointed down at Roxas. Zexion rolled his eyes and grinned. "Figures." He muttered as Axel's shoulders continued shaking.

Axel sighed happily and leaned back against the couch, putting the pen he was using between his nose and upper lip. He twitched his nose, causing the pen to wiggle, and giggled slightly. Zexion blinked at him and shook his head. He stood up and tiptoed to the kitchen where he grabbed himself something to drink. He poked his head through the door when he heard Axel laugh loudly. Roxas sat up, hair even more disheveled, sporting a French mustache and anime blush mark on one cheek. Zexion sputtered on his drink and laughed as Axel hid the pen and tried to look innocent.

Roxas blinked tiredly at the two boys and glared, trying to look menacing but only pulling off the 'freakishly adorable' look. Axel laughed harder and Roxas sighed before getting up and walking to the bathroom. The room was quiet for a few minutes, save Axel's giggling before- "AXELLLLLL!!!"

Axel burst into a renewed fit of laughter and curled up on the couch in mock protection as a very angry blonde stalked up to him. "You jerk!!" he growled as he threw a pillow at the laughing redhead.

Zexion laughed and looked up as the door to his and Demyx's room opened. Said guitar player stuck his head out the door and blinked blearily. "Wassit?"

Zexion shook his head "Just the death of our vocal."

Demyx yawned and nodded before shutting the door slowly and disappearing from view again.

Zexion chuckled and shook his head before a thought popped up. "Oh Roxas…you may not want to kill him. We might need him…"

Roxas paused in his mid-strangling to look at Zexion. He looked back at Axel and slowly took his fingers away from around the older teen's neck. Axel coughed and mock-choked before sliding out from underneath the blonde teen and tackling Zexion over the side of the couch.

"Oh thank you Zexy!!" Axel gasped. He snuggled against the other boy and grinned. "Roxy can be soo temperamental!" He laughed and ducked behind Zexion who blinked up at the blonde now holding a very menacing looking pillow.

Roxas blinked and sighed before setting the pillow down and running a hand through his hair. He suddenly opened his eyes and grinned evilly. Zexion blinked as Roxas winked at him. "Alright Zexion since your doing such a good job of guarding him and I obviously won't get to him…I'm going to take a shower."

Zexion blinked again before smirking and winking back.

Axel popped his head up from behind Zexion's shower with wide eyes. "Shower?"

Roxas smirked and nodded, walking away and slowly lifting up his shirt. Axel grinned and moved to follow him but faltered when he felt Zexion's arm around his waist. Roxas paused in the doorway to the bathroom, untying the strings on his pajama pants and smiling at Axel.

Axel whined loudly and struggled harder against Zexion's arm. "Zexxyyyy let go! Look at him!! The tease!"

Roxas' smirk widened as he blew Axel a kiss and shut and locked the bathroom door.

Axel groaned and slumped against Zexion who let his arm fall and settle back in his lap. "You're an ass." Axel pouted as he moved back to the couch.

Zexion winked and picked up his book. "You need to write a new song Ax."

Axel stuck his tongue out and stared at a fresh piece of paper. "Yeah, yeah I know…. Roxas is good inspiration you know…"

Zexion laughed and shook his head. "Maybe you shouldn't have drawn on him then hmm?"

Axel laughed and nodded. "Maybe, but it was so easy!" Zexion laughed as a small plastic bottle connected with Axel's head and the bathroom door shut. Axel blinked and slowly looked down at his paper, a grin spreading across his face.

* * *

(A/N alllright...sooo yeah the song was about Roxas and Axel.last night hahahahhahaha ooo sorry sorry nayway sorry it was so short! hahah i hdnt realized i made it so...wel short...hhehhehe A/N) 


	4. Chapter 4

(THANKS TO INDIESIN AND MOOGLES WITH FLAMETHROWERS!!! 3

also!! ENTER MARLUXIA! -)

'Twilight Thorn'

* * *

chp.4

"YES!!" Zexion jerked roughly and looked up at Axel as the older teen grinned at the paper in his hand. 'I must have fallen asleep…" Zexion thought to himself. Roxas was out of the shower and strumming quietly on his guitar. Demyx was in the room too, listening to the drummer of the band.

Marluxia was talking about something Zexion couldn't hear. But he noticed that the dirty blonde teen was watching him. Zexion smiled slightly and lifted his fingers in a wave. Demyx smiled and waved back, excusing himself from the conversation with the pink haired male and walking over to Zexion.

The blue-haired teen smiled and stifled a yawn, looking over the side of the chair for his book. Demyx smiled and held the book out to the other teen. Zexion looked up and grinned, grabbing Demyx's hand and pulling the younger teen into his lap. "How long was I sleeping?" He asked while snuggling into the blonde's shoulder.

Demyx looked down at the top of Zexion's head and shrugged. "You were sleep'n when I came out…'course Mar-mar was already home too…"

Zexion nodded slightly and brought his head out of Demyx's shoulder and looked at Axel. "Did he get a new song?"

Demyx looked over at the red head too, watching with amusement as the older teen hung off the smaller blonde, whining about his new song. "Heh…yeah." Zexion chuckled and buried his face in the crook of Demyx's neck again.

* * *

Roxas sighed as Axel waved the paper around and laughed manically. "Oh this is great Roxy!" Axel giggled gleefully and hopped away. "Two songs in one day!" Axel stopped bouncing and blinked, looking over at Demyx and cleaing his throat. Demyc looked up and over at the redhead. As their eyes met, both smirked widely and shouted- "CELEBRATION!!!"

* * *

"Why…Why this one?" Roxas frowned at the neon sign outside of the door. "Kitty Kitty nightclub?" Axel and Demyx cackled before the five of them entered the bar. The inside of the place was crowded. Why Axel seemed to be drawn to it was beyond any of the band members.

It was hot and noisy and smelled of sweat and stale beer. Roxas shook his head as the five boys found a table and sat down. "Alright boys… Unless this one is any better than the first…five…I'm ditching you all in about…two minutes…"

Demyx booed as Axel laughed. "Yeah yeah whatever Mar-mar. Go have fun. Make sure you come home tonight though!" Marluxia flipped the redhead off and Axel laughed, giving the pink haired boy a wink. "Well…down one…" Demyx and Roxas smiled as they re-situated themselves.

"Alright gentlemen! What will we be having tonight?"

Axel grinned as the waitress walked to their table. "Tell the nice lady now boys." The waitress blinked slightly and looked at the other three boys.

"Just an ice-tea please." The girl nodded to Zexion and moved onto Demyx.

"Ummm…something alcoholic and blue…" She nodded again and smiled when she got to Roxas.

Roxas smiled uneasily back. Axel blinked and looked up at the lady, slowly sliding his hand up Roxas' thigh. Roxas looked at him and blushed as the lady looked at him hotly.

"We'll just have a couple of beers thank you." The lady nodded curtly and started to walk away. "Oh and miss!" She stopped in her tracks and twitched slightly, trying to smile pleasantly. Axel looked thoughtful before he smirked. "So sorry. I've gone and forgotten.." The lady blinked and glared heavily before sauntering off.

As soon as she was out of hearing range Demyx laughed and leaned over on Zexion. "Axel that was mean."

Axel laughed too as Roxas shook his head. "You're impossible…"

"But that is my most flattering trait!"

Demyx nodded and looked knowingly at Roxas who shook his head. Both older teens burst into laughter again

Many hours later and into the wee hours of the morning

Zexion sighed and sipped his drink. Axel and Demyx sure knew how to pick 'em. They always knew where to find the gaudiest bars in town. Tonight was no exception. Demyx sat snuggled against Zexion's side while Axel sat across from them with an already drunk blonde. Roxas couldn't hold his liquor. Axel was living it up though.

Not only was the cute blonde drunk and straddling his waist, he was also laying light nipping kisses up and down the redhead's neck. Axel grinned and took a sip of his drink as the blonde teen nibbled his ear. "Are we gonna gave to get you a lighter drink Rox?" Roxas licked his lips and pouted.

Axel laughed and took another drink. "Yeah we are."

Roxas smiled and snuggled against the redhead. "But I like…drink'n with you guys…"

Axel laughed again and hugged the small blonde. "Aw Roxy, it's fun but you're just so…"

"Little." Demyx cut in, giving the two a lopsided smile.

Roxas stuck his tongue out and smiled back.

" You aren't really going to do anything are you?"

Axel blinked and smirked at Zeixon. "He always gets wasted and you always say you have to lower the alcohol intake.

Axel laughed and set his drink down, snuggling agianst the dazed blonde. "He's just so cute when he's smashed!"

He's gonna hate you in the morning Ax." Zexion warned as Roxas reached for the older teen's drink.

Axel smirked and clicked his tongue, moving his drink out of Roxas' reach. Roxas whined and leaned against Axel, yawning slightly. Axel and Demyx both could hold their alcohol, therefore setting the four boys there all night while the two had a drinking game. Despite how tired he was, Roxas had joined in at some point but quickly dropped out. Poor kid didn't have the alcoholic stamina the other two had and was know leaning heavily on Axel again as the redhead knocked back another drink.

Demyx smirked and grabbed his cup. Just as he was about to down it however, Zexion reached over and took the glass form him, quickly downing it himself. Both Demyx and Axel blinked before cheering.

"Alright…now that that is over with, can we go home? Look at the poor kid." Zexion stuck his tongue out slighlty at the strong alcohol taste.

Axel looked down at Roxas who appeared to be asleep and smiled.

Demyx blinked and nodded. "Alright let's bounce."

Axel nodded and picked the sleeping blonde up, carefully scooting out of his chair and looking around. Zexion and Demyx blinked as he started humming the mission impossible theme song.

"Ax… what are you doing?"

"Trying to get out before Mar comes back." The other two laughed as Demyx followed and grabbed Zexion's hand.

"Zexy you should drink more often." Demyx said matter of factly

Zexion stuck his tongue out and shook his head. "That stuff is disgusting. I don't know how you drink it."

Demyx blinked again and shook his head. "Alright fine hahah but I will get you to party with me one of these days. Maybe once we get a record deal?"

Zexion looked thoughtful as the two boys followed Axel out of the bar. "Alright after we get a record deal." Demyx whooped, throwing out his arms. The three boys blinked as a cab pulled up and Axel laughed.

"Well that's one way of doing it." The other two laughed as they all got situated inside the cab.

"Alright Axel you need to hurry up with the songs and stuff dude!" Demyx said loudly once they were in the cab.

"Why?" Axel looked over at the blonde slightly.

"Zexion said he would drink with us if we get a record deal!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

Axel blinked and looked across Demyx to the blue-haired boy. He grinned and nodded, leaning back against the seat. "Alright!"

Once the four reached home, Axel clambered out of the cab, quickly paying the driver and trotting to the apartment room. "Man! That guy smelled worse than the bar!"

Demyx laughed and put his head on Axel's unoccupied shoulder as Zexion unlocked the door. He ushered the others in and locked it again once they were all in and had started to go to their separate rooms. Axel walked down the hall and kicked his door open.

"Alright Axel…show me your song in the morning." Axel nodded and grinned. "By the time you wake up I might have a new one!" Zexion glared playfully as Axel laughed and nudged his door shut before Zexion could throw anything.

Once inside the room, he smiled down at the blonde who had started snuggling him and set him on the bed. He quickly stripped them both to their boxers and climbed into bed. Roxas smiled in his sleep and clung to the skinny redhead. Axel grinned and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Zexion followed Demyx's lead to the bedroom. He also stripped to his boxers and climbed in bed next to the guitar player, yawning loudly and shaking his head. "You guys are nuts." He mumbled as he looked over at the clock.

Demyx laughed and wrapped his arm around the smaller teen's waist. "Night Zexy."

Zexion smiled and closed his eyes. "Night Dem."

* * *

allllright - chappie four hehhhe Mar Mar!! i know he wasnt there much grins but he will be!! i think...looks at story yeah a little bit more pretty soon hahahha 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N aw man! hahahha I'm catching up to mah self sighs i gotta go type up 8 and 9 hahahha ' thanks again to Indiesin and Moogles with flamethrowers for reveiwing! glompage hahhhahaha oh!! by the way ummm the reason Axel keeps running the songs by Zexy ish because he ish kind of...what would you call it?..manager kinda thing i suppose...hehehhehe)

'Twilight Thorn'

* * *

Chp.5

"Zeeeeexxxxyyyyy!!" Zexion groaned and squeezed his eyes shut before blinking one open. He blinked sleepily again as his eyes focused on…red hair?

"Axel!?" Zexion yelped as his eyes widened and he scooted himself further from the redhead he had almost been snuggling.

Axel laughed and rolled off the bed. He crawled over to the other two boys in the room as Zexion sat up and glared playfully, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You guys suck."

Roxas and Demyx laughed harder as Axel blew the blue-haired boy a kiss and lifted a sheet of paper. "Here's another one Zexy!"

Zexion blinked and reached for the paper. He looked it over and, nodding, handed it back to the redhead. "The names are so random."

"Zexy…the words are random…." Demyx said, smiling and walking over to the bed. The other teen blinked and smiled, shaking his head.

"True, true."

* * *

Once Zexion was up and dressed, the four boys walked back into the living room, stopping and staring at the pink haired man lying on the couch. Marluxia looked up and waved, smiling slightly. "Howdy boys."

The other four waved and plunked down in random spots around the room. "Alright…what's the game plan for today?" Axel asked as he snatched Roxas around the waist as the blonde walked by. Roxas meeped and sat in Axel's lap as Marluxia shrugged.

"Well…now that we have a couple of songs…shouldn't we figure out some music for them?" Demyx tilted his head slightly. "That way we can try to get a gig somewhere…"

Axel looked up at the ceiling in thought and smiled, nodding slightly. "Yeah that sounds good. Alright everyone tune up!!"

* * *

"Ah man this is impossible!!!" Axel slumped to the floor.

Marluxia sighed and twirled his drumsticks absentmindedly. The boys had been practicing all day and had yet to come up with a tune for one of their songs.

Axel growled and rolled onto his back. "Whose idea was it to start a band anyway!?"

The room got quiet as the other boys all looked down at him. Axel smiled sheepishly and sat up, scratching the back of his head. "Ok my fault." The other four all nodded and Axel groaned. "Maybe we are just thinking wrong…"

Axel looked up at the blonde who was staring at his guitar. Roxas looked over at Demyx who nodded and both of them started tuning their guitars. "Me and Dem were talking about Phenomenon and we came up with this…"

Demyx started the song out. Roxas slowly came in the background before they stopped. "What you're doing is singing to high or going to slow…" Axel nodded and Roxas handed him the microphone. "Try singing lower." Axel nodded again.

"We have a good tune but we can't get it to match the vocal." Zexion added. Roxas nodded this time and started playing again.

"Jeez Rox…why don't you sing?" Axel smirked and brandished his micrphone.

Roxas looked up at him coyly and grinned. "I do Ax."

Axel blinked and smiled, nodding. "True…"

* * *

Axel sang softly into the microphone as Roxas and Demyx repeated what they had played earlier. Roxas would throw in a soft echo every now and then and Axel would smirk as he got further into it.

Marluxia carefully hit the symbols and Zexion would tweak a few notes on his keyboard. The song went on like this, with Axel doing as Roxas had told him. A few hours later the five of them were satisfied and sat in their living room quietly.

"That…was the sweetest thing ever!!" Demyx and Axel leaned over to give each other a high five.

Zexion laughed and moved over slightly as Axel and Demyx got in a playful punching match. He went over to Roxas who was looking at the two wrestling boys and smiled. "Good job Rox."

Roxas smiled again and patted Zexion's shoulder. "You too. Nice techno things you had going on there."

Zexion chuckled and watched with Roxas as the two boys rolled into Marluxia.

Marluxia growled and looked down at them as he moved the phone from his ear. "Do you mind?! I'm trying to do something productive…"

Axel and Demyx blinked up at him and grinned as he went back to the phone.

"Yes…yes that would be…no…no…yes we can do that…. of course." Marluxia chuckled slightly. "Alright thank you very much…yes goodbye." He turned and smiled brightly at the other four boys. "We got ourselves a show."

Axel jumped up and blinked at him. "What?! How!!"

Marluxia grinned darkly. "The guy I ran off with the other night has an uncle…"

Axel grinned and whooped loudly. He and Demyx both started running in circles chanting something incoherent. Marluxia sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Roxas walked up to him and smiled up at him cutely. "Thanks Mar-mar."

Marluxia blinked and smiled back, patting the short blonde on the head. "Yeah, yeah…anyone hungry?" The two shouting boys stopped dead and started at him. "Take that as a yes…" They both nodded and continued running while Roxas and Zexion sat on the couch.

"Thank you!" one of them shouted as the oldest band member walked into the kitchen.

"After we eat…we have to record for the next couple of days…" he smirked as the shouting stopped and was replaced with loud groans.

"I retract my previous statement." Axel mumbled.

* * *

(duuuude hahhaa i really have no idea what I'm doing anymore x' hahahah ') 


	6. Chapter 6

'Twilight Thorn'

Chp. 6

"One moment please." The small intercom said. After the group had eaten and slept, Marluxia woke them all up early so they could try to get one more practice in, incase they were to perform for him. They had all gotten their stuff together and headed out to the street, following the directions Marluxia had been given. That found them in front of this huge building. It wasn't as big as the others but it was certainly large enough to earn some credit. The group waited patiently. After about five minutes, Axel started snoring and leaned against Roxas. The small blonde snickered as Marluxia elbowed the redhead in the ribs, quickly straightening the teen. A few more minutes went by before the door to the building opened. A cheery doorman with spiky brown hair and a nametag that read 'Sora' greeted them and ushered them to a small seating area. "Sorry for the wait! He'll be right down!" Sora grinned at them a bounced back to the door, peering out occasionally. "Doppelganger!" Axel poked the blonde in the side with a smirk. "Don't think so…" Roxas poked back as Demyx laughed. "He looks so happy! Way to happy to be Roxy's doppelganger " The other four all looked over as the spastic brunette jumped a silver haired teen that walked through the door. He was followed by another male with longer hair that was a darker shade of blonde. Marluxia smirked and sauntered over to the man who looked at him and smiled. The silver haired teen looked the drummer over before dragging Sora to the group. "You must be the boys from…sorry what was the name again?" "'Twilight Thorn'" Demyx piped. The teen nodded "Right. I'm Riku. That over there is my brother Vexen." The four teens introduced themselves and offered Riku and Sora a seat. The two boys smiled and sat down. "So…Riku…is your uncle a pretty hard guy?" Riku snorted and shook his head. "Nah. He's gotten to be a pushover in his old age." "Now, now Riku that's not nice." The silver haired teen looked up at an elderly man who smiled at all of them. "Hello. My name is Diz."

"So you boys have known each other for awhile?" The five boys nodded and Diz smiled. "That's nice. Alright now before we go any further…Riku if you would?" Riku nodded and took a seat next to his uncle, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. I need you to state your positions." "Well…I'm vocal…" Axel raised his hand, smirking slightly. Diz smiled. "Name too please." Axel nodded and turned to Riku. "Axel…vocal." The silver haired teen nodded. "Roxas…backup and guitar." Another nod. "Demyx…bass." "Zexion…keyboard." Marluxia …drums." Riku nodded and smiled, handing the paper to his uncle. Diz smiled and accepted the paper. "Alright boys. If you'll follow Vexen, we'll get started.

The group all sat in a room as Diz listened to their songs. His face had gone blank and Axel sighed, setting his head in his hands and leaning against Roxas. "Cheer up Axel! It looks like your waiting for a baby!" Demyx laughed and patted his friends back. Axel groaned dramatically and sat up. "I am! It's name is ' a record deal'!" Axel sighed heavily after looking back over at Diz who looked almost bored. "You said he was a nice old guy!" Riku smirked at the finger the redhead pointed at him. Diz cleared his throat and Axel looked at him sheepishly as the elderly male removed the headphones. "You do seem to know what you are doing…" Diz looked over at Riku who's grinned impossibly wide and left the room. He returned with a paper and a pen in his hand, still grinning madly. "If you would please Riku." Riku nodded and handed the paper to Axel who's breath hitched as he reached for it. Axel's hands shook as he accepted the pen and looked the paper over before signing is name at the bottom line. Roxas smiled and kissed his cheek quickly as he took the paper also signing. Demyx clapped excitedly and glomped Zexion as soon as he was done signing. "Um…About Mar-" "He can stop by." Diz smiled again and took the paper form Zexion. "Welcome aboard boys." Axel smiled shakily as Diz shook his hand. Loud whoops and cheers sounded behind him as Roxas attached himself to the redhead's waist, laughing as Demyx clung to his waist and Zexion locked onto Demyx. Riku and Diz watched with apparent amusement as Axel spun and hoisted Roxas up, spinning again and crashing into Demyx and Zexion. The four sat on the floor laughing loudly and giving high-fives. Diz smiled and motioned for Riku to follow him to finish the contract.

Sora bounced up the boys as the filed put of Diz's office with solemn looks on their faces. Sora's smiled dropped as Riku shook his head and followed the teens outside. Sora frowned and followed closely, looking at form Riku to the other teens. Once outside, the bunch stopped and stared at each other. One by one they broke into grins and yelled loudly. Sora jumped slightly and grinned as the four started dancing around a few startled passerby. He looked over at Riku who smiled and patted his head before the small brunette was tackled by an equal sized blonde and both fell ,laughing, to the ground. Riku chuckled and walked back inside. Marluxia glanced at him as he walked past before he was tackled bodily by Demyx. "Mar-mar we did it!!" Marluxia smiled as the other three turned to him, grinning like mad. "Congratulations boys." "Mar you gotta go sign the th-" "Already done" Marluxia smiled again and detached himself form Demyx who nodded and looked over at Axel. Roxas and Zexion smirked and before the two taller boys could ay anything they both shouted "CELEBRATION!!!"

"Rikuuuu!!" Sora ran through the large nearly empty building. "Rikuuu! Rik-uh!" Sora skidded to a halt as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. "Yes?" Sora smiled and leaned against the familiar chest behind him, purring slightly as the older teens hands slid up his shirt. "Axel invited us to celebrate with them." "Oh?" Sora nodded and turned in the embrace to look up at the silver haired teen. "Yup. They told me to tell you to meet outside…of…ummm..what was the place called…." Sora turned and smacked his head a couple of times. Riku winced and chuckled as he took Sora's hand, leading the thinking brunette down the stairs and out of the building. "Oh!! That new place! 'The Thirteenth Parlor'" Sora nodded to himself and smiled. "At 7:00" Riku absently checked his watch and nodded. 5:00...plenty of time. Riku smiled and herded the smaller teen to his car. "We've got two hours till then Sora" Sora smiled and nodded again as Riku stopped in front of the car and kissed his neck lightly before opening the car door. "Plenty of time."

"WE DID IT!!!" Axel slumped onto the couch with Roxas in his arms as the gang filed in and scattered around the room. "What a relief. Holy hell" He muttered to himself. Roxas chuckled and patted his head. "Alright you guys… should we practice 'till we need to meet them?" Axel laughed and hugged Roxas' waist. "Nah. That's what time we said we would meet them…we should find some seats…ya know incase it's crowded…" Demyx nodded vigorously and jumped up. "Let's go!" Zexion looked at Marluxia as they walked out the door. "You coming Mar?" the pink haired male shook his head and waved them off. "Be good boys." The four teens laughed as they walked down the stairs and onto the street.


	7. Chapter 7

'Twilight Thorn'

Chp. 7

The four band members stood outside the club and stared at the large sign above it. On it was a large white upside down heart cut into a three pointed star at the base. Across it read 'Thirteenth Parlor'.

"…Interesting…" Zexion mumbled as they ambled in.

Once inside, the group blinked again. It was loud. No, loud was an understatement. Zexion shared a glance with Roxas who looked mortified by all the noise and lights and people. From what they could see with all the flashing lights, the interior looked strange. There was a bar about the length of two whole walls and small bunches of tables scattered throughout the building. There was also the biggest dance floor any of the teens had seen before.

This was the ritziest club they had been to. Zexion shook his head. This was the only club they had been too that would be worth mentioning. In front of the dance floor was a large stage with a humungous almost yellow heart on the back wall. The walls were white with more of the strange heart symbols here and there.

Axel smirked and started to walk forward before he was stopped by a tall man with very large sideburns. Axel raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Howdy! If you don't mind, we will just be-"

"No." The mans voice was gruff and Axel faltered in his sentence.

"…Why not?"

'You on the list?"

Axel's grin skipped slightly as he looked around. "Yes?…"

The man raised an eyebrow and Axel sighed heavily. "No…" "There's your answer."

Axel growled slightly and stared up at the guy. "There's a list?"

He nodded.

"Got a pen?"

The man raised his eyebrow again and Axel smirked. The mans eye twitched slightly and he turned back towards the room. Axel growled louder and moved past Roxas and Demyx. The three teens watched him go, all thinking that was too easy before Axel smirked and bolted back towards the entrance. The big guy seemed to know what he was doing and instantly latched onto the redheads collar. Axel yelped as he was carried back into the entrance hall.

The big guy stopped in front of Demyx who swallowed loudly. "This yours?"

Axel grinned and shook his head. "I actually belong to the cute little blonde over th-" There was a loud 'oomph' as Axel was dropped unceremoniously onto the mulleted teen. Demyx squeaked and flailed, trying to catch the redhead before they hit the floor. Both sat there for a few minutes, looking disgruntled before Axel stood and straightened his clothes. He reached out a hand for Demyx who smiled sheepishly and took it.

"Sorry I missed."

Axel laughed and flipped the back of the big guy off. "Not your problem."

Sora panted as Riku pulled himself out and collapsed next to the brunette. The older teen kissed the brunettes forhead lightly and absently looked over at the clock. 6:33. Riku sighed and nudged his half asleep lover. Sora groaned quietly at him. "C'mon. We gotta go take a shower." Riku mumbled.

Sora nodded slightly and rolled over and out of the bed, landing with a 'thump' onto the floor. After he didn't show up for a few minutes, Riku blinked and peeked over the bed. He jumped slightly as Sora hopped up and skipped to the bathroom.

"C'mon 'Ku!"

Riku blinked again and swung his legs out of the bed and tiredly followed the bouncy brunette.

Axel groaned loudly and pushed his makeshift paper hat at a person walking by. The woman looked down at him and walked away faster. The other three band members all laughed as he once again failed to gain spare change. The redhead huffed and stood, straightening his jacket and waltzing over to where they stood. "Stingy jerks." He muttered as he placed the paper hat on Roxas' head. "Your turn short stuff."

Roxas laughed and took the hat, walking over to where the redhead was sitting and sighing. He ruffled his hair a bit and rumpled his clothes before sitting himself down. The three older teens laughed as he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, making sure they were wet looking before looking up at the people walking by.

Axel swooned and made to run over to him but Demyx grabbed his shirt. "He's sooooo cute!! I'll give him money!"

Zexion and Demyx laughed. "What good would that do Axel?"

Axel shrugged and snickered. "Don't know but it would put my soul to rest knowing I helped the little fella out."

"Oh shut up." Roxas called quietly.

Axel grinned and blew him a kiss. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked back up as a lady walking by smiled sadly and placed a few coins in his hat. Roxas smiled and bowed his head as she walked away before sticking his tongue out at the others. A few more people stopped and deposited their change into his hat. One particular was a little girl who smiled widely at Roxas and snuck a couple of dollars out of her mom's purse. Roxas smirked and winked, causing the little girl to blush and run after her mother. Axel turned to snicker in Demyx's shoulder while Zexion continued to watch. Roxas blinked as a shadow over fell him but no money followed.

"What's a cute little thing like you doing out here?" The holder of the voice smirked and kneeled in front of the blonde. Roxas blinked and looked up, eyebrows raised. "Hm?" Roxas blinked and shrugged, eyeing the corner where his friends stood. "Well ya know…" The man looked thoughtful before smirking. Roxas frowned. "Its getting kind of cold out here don't you think?" The guy shrugged lightly before placing a hand on a now bristling Roxas' shoulder. "How 'bout you come with me and I'll…warm you up?" The man smiled lecherously and Roxas growled.

Zexion sighed and pinched Axel's arm, bring the still snickering redhead to attention. "Roxas has a problem…"

Axel blinked and peered around the corner, green eyes instantly narrowing as he waltzed out of their cover. Demyx clung to Zexion's shoulders, peering out over the shorter male's head to watch.

Axel cleared his throat as he got nearer, causing Roxas' head to shoot up and the man's head to look up slowly. A small smile crept up on Roxas' face at the sight of the clearly angry redhead.

"Yo…" The guy smirked as Axel bristled. "You got a problem hot stuff?"

Axel's eyes twitched as the man tightened his grip on Roxas' shoulder, pulling the retreating blonde back to him. "Yeah…your nastiness is getting on my blonde…"

Roxas hid his mouth with his hand as he snickered quietly. The guy blinked and laughed, running a hand up the blonde's arm, causing said blonde to stop laughing and frown. "Finders keepers hotst-"

Axel shook his hand and smirked widely as the man groaned and held his nose, leaning on his elbows on the ground before falling onto his back. "Losers weepers asshole." He sneered as he took Roxas' hand and drug him back to the other two teens. Demyx and Zexion stared with wide eyes as they clapped when they came back around the corner. Roxas blinked and grinned up at the redhead who sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok…bad idea…"

Roxas shook his head and pulled out his little hat. "Nah look! I got enough for all of us to get a drink. Riku and Sora too!"

Axel smiled and ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Us too?!" The four teens looked over their shoulders as Sora cam bouncing into view. Roxas smiled and nodded, showing Sora the hat ss Riku walked up.

"Hey." The three older teens smiled and waved. "You guys ready?" Riku asked as Sora chatted away to Roxas who smiled and nodded every so often.

"Nah…there was a problem…" Axel mumlbed, looking away.

Demyx laughed at the disgruntled redhead. "Yeah his name is 'big scary dude'"

Riku blinked and chuckled. "Sorry, forgot about him. C'mon." Riku grabbed Sora's hand and began to walk back to the club. As the group walked by the guy Axel had hit, Sora glanced down thoughtfully before pausing and plinking some change onto the guy's chest. The four band mates all laughed loudly and patted a confused Sora's head as they continued to the club.

Roxas shook his head as the noises of the club filtered into his ears once they had reached the place. Axel hugged his shoulders and looked excitedly from Roxas to the club and back, causing Roxas to laugh. Riku looked at them and shook his head before looking up at the big side-burned man. "Xaldin they're with me." The large man from before blinked and nodded slowly, growling loudly as Axel patted his arm on his way by.

The redhead ducked his head and laughed as he quickly followed Riku and Sora into the building.

"So… how come he let you in?" Demyx asked as the group found a table to sit at.

"My cousin owns the place." Axel and Demyx gaped as the silver haired teen shrugged and grinned.

The group had gotten situated and had their drinks. Axel and Demyx were already on their umpteenth drink while Sora and Roxas were only on their second or so. Roxas had decided that he didn't want to experience a hangover like the one he had before and Riku simply told Sora not to drink to much.

Zexion was leaning back with his drink, silently happy that Demyx had forgotten their deal and he wouldn't have to get too drunk. Riku had disappeared about 10 minutes ago. He had mentioned something about finding his cousin. Sora and Roxas were eyeing the club. Well…Roxas was. Sora was telling him about the people who worked their.

"The one with the eye patch is Xigbar. He usually waits on tables with Larxene…she's the blonde…and the only girl here…" Roxas nodded and followed Sora's hand. "The one at the bar is Luxord. He's really cool but almost always drunk…oh! That guy with the scar and blue hair…he's Saix. He waits on tables sometimes but is usually with Xemnas. That's the owner. Xaldin was the one at the door." Roxas' gaze now swept over to the door as the two teens watched as Xaldin let people in and turned people down. "I think pretty soon..ah yup! Here he comes." Xaldin looked up as another large man walked up to him. The two nodded and the new man stood where Xaldin was. "That's Lexaeus. He's the other bouncer."

Roxas nodded as they watched the big side-burned man walk through the crowd and over to Xigbar, muttering something and disappearing through a door. "And that's the thirteenth parlor crew." Roxas smiled as Sora sipped his drink again before he turned back to the others at the table. Axel and Demyx were still going with their competition and Zexion sat there watching in astonishment as they went.

"Hey guys." Zexion shook his head and looked up as Riku appeared in the crowd, followed by a tall tanned silver haired man. Behind them was Saix, following with his head slightly bowed. Roxas and Zexion exchanged a look as the three came closer into view and they noticed the collar around the scarred males face.

Sora smiled and waved as Xemnas nodded and brought his attention to what Riku was saying. "This is my cousin Xemnas."

Xemnas nodded and frowned at the idiotic looks both Axel and Demyx were giving him. "I see you seem to be enjoying yourselves…" Axel grinned and nodded

"Xemnas said that since Diz thought you guys were good, he would give you a chance to play here."Riku said quickly.

Xemnas nodded. "This place is very popular and if you were to play here…you would be quickly recognized." Riku looked pleased with himself as Axel looked over to the group. They were staring at him expectantly and he smiled before nodding again.

"Axel do you have any idea what just happened?" Roxas whispered to the red head. Sora giggled quietly as Axel blinked and shook his head, causing Roxas to sigh heavily. "We got a show!"

Axel blinked before he grinned impossibly wide and stood up. "More drinks to celebrate!"

Roxas fell out of his chair as Axel ambled trough the crowd and struck up a conversation with Luxord once he reached the bar. Xemnas blinked and looked at Roxas who crawled back in his chair and smiled sheepishly. "He's excited." he mumbled. The short blonde blinked before he stood up and bowed quickly. "Thank you"

The tall silver haired man only smiled slightly and nodded, bowing his head. "If you could maybe stop by sometime tomorrow. I'll speak with Xaldin so you won't have any trouble."

Roxas smiled appreciatively and bowed again. Zexion did the same as the older male walked away. Demyx blinked slightly and tried to bow but only succeeded in falling over. Zexion and Roxas sighed as the inebriated young man straightened himself and grinned. Riku smiled as Zexion turned to him and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

The silver haired teen smiled and nodded. "Zo you ready?" Sora smiled and nodded as Riku held out his hand. "We would stay but Sora's got work in the morning." Riku said as Sora nodded and hugged Roxas.

"Bye guys!"

Roxas and Demyx smiled and waved while Zexion nodded his head as the two departed.

"Alright…now that that's been taken care of…and Demyx and Axel have gotten wasted…can we go home?"

Roxas smiled and nodded before blinking. "Where is Ax?"

Zexion tilted his head and looked over at the bar. No sign of the red head. Roxas groaned and looked at his watch. It was a little past 12. The blonde sighed and called over the man with the eye-patch from before.

" Yo."

Roxas smiled slightly and bowed his head. "Have you seen a really tall guy with red hair around here?"

Xigbar nodded and motioned toward the back. "Yeah Larx dragged him away a little bit ago…"

Roxas blinked and glared at the back of the club before digging his wallet out.

"Ah hey short stuff no need to pay. The boss said you guys were good."

Roxas blinked again and went to put his wallet away before he smiled and handed the older male some cash. "Thank you."

Xigbar grinned and nodded, walking away and to another table.

"Alright…" Demyx mumbled. "…search for the pyro." The teen giggled slightly as Zexion sighed and followed a storming Roxas out of the club.

(A/N WHHEEEE!! lookit that! ahahaha another one swoons i think this one ish the longest . ahahahha sorry it took so lnoneg whie i was typing it up I realized it sucked soooo i had to go through and fix it . now i gotta go get the next ones hahahahah " hopefulll another update will be soon thankyou for reading!

reviews are loved and will get chu a glomping form your favorite character hahahha 3


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) alllrighty then sorry sorry ahahhaha i juts realized i tanked all of fantabulous reveiwers...in mah other story x soooo ummm hahhahah I'm not sure why but...i did hahahha

**_THANKS TO ALL MY LOEVERLY REVEIWERS! 3 ( Indiesin, Moogles With Flamethrowers, Fullmetal Naruto Girl, annnd Dance to the beat! Much love!! 333)_**

and sorry for the wait and the..shortness x (A/N)

'Twilight Thorn'

Chp. 8

"…el…Axel!"

Axel mumbled and rolled over, throwing an arm around the body next to him. A low growl sounded in his range of hearing before a sharp kick to his side woke him up. The sleepy redhead yelped and sat up, looking around quickly. His eyes settled on a severely pissed blonde and he blinked. His eyes wandered away and down slightly, landing on the chest of…a girl… Oh crap.

Axel blinked and tilted his head up, looking at the neck of a blonde girl who was looking at Roxas nonchalantly. He gulped and let his eyes wander as he sat up. They were…he wasn't sure where they were actually. It looked like a lobby of sorts. He was currently sprawled on what appeared to be a couch with his head somewhere it definitely wasn't supposed to be.

"Welcome back." Roxas growled through a clenched jaw.

Zexion was leaning against a wall not far behind the blonde with Demyx sitting next to his knees, snoring softly. Axel sat up slowly, averting his eyes anywhere but where the angry blonde was. He noted that it was still dark outside. Maybe he wasn't gone that long…or he was missing for awhile and just happen to wake up at night. Axel shook his head, wincing visibly as a pain in his head started. He looked over at Zexion again, silently asking how long he had been out.

Zexion sighed audibly. "We've been looking for you for a few hours Ax."

Axel sighed and looked at Roxas. The small smile he had was erased quickly. Roxas was looking at the blonde who he now recognized as the waitress for that club. Not only was there evident anger in the teens eyes, but Axel noted that he looked hurt. Guilt washed over the older teen as he slid away from the waitress and stood slowly. Larxene (that's right) stood too and smirked at the small blonde before kissing Axel on the cheek and sauntering out of the lobby and up a set of stairs.

Roxas bristled and turned away from Axel, muttering how much he hated women. The short teen stomped over to Zexion and mumbled something inaudible to him before brushing past Axel, his eyes still holding the tinge of hurt. Axel reached our to him as he walked past but was stopped by the blue haired keyboardist.

"Let him go Ax. He's fine." Axel glanced at Zexion as the short teen kneeled down and woke his friend. Demyx mumbled in his sleep and opened his eyes a bit, smiling slightly before yawning. "Time to go home Dem." Demyx nodded slightly and stood, stretching and smiling when he spotted Axel.

"Oh good You're ok." Demyx nodded to himself and patted the redhead's hair as he walked past. Zexion smiled and shook his head, following the guitarist out of the lobby. Axel followed with his head hung.

"C'mon Axel. Quit moping." Axel frowned and hopped into the taxi sitting by the curb.

"Where are we Zex?"

Zexion sighed and shook his head again. "Near Twilight Station."

Axel paled slightly and flopped back in his seat. He was so dead. He had wandered very far from home.

The taxi ride home was quiet, save for Demyx's light snores. When the three teens reached home, Roxas wasn't there. Axel sighed and flopped on the couch after looking around the house. The red haired vocalist stayed on the couch after Zexion had taken Demyx to bed. He was going to sit and wait for Roxas. That proved to be a long wait.

Roxas didn't come home for another couple of hours. Axel's ears perked up as he heard kings jingling in the door. "Thanks for the ride." Axel tilted his head at the mumbled thanks and looked up as Roxas came into the room. Blue locked with green and Axel saw a small smile flit across the blondes face before he disappeared into the bedroom.

Axel sighed loudly and put his head in his hands. "Is he mad or what?"

"He was worried Ax." Axel jumped and groaned as the pain in his head increased. Zexion smirked form his position in the doorway. "You and Dem got pretty wasted and then you wandered off. Roxas was worried."

Axel frowned and looked at the floor. "Sorry…"

Zexion shook his head and walked back into his room. "Don't apologize to me."

"Roxas?" Axel poked his head into the room. The sun had been up for awhile now and Axel had stayed on the couch trying to remember how he had managed to wander off with…her. Now he stood in the doorway to his and the little blonde's room. Axel sighed after no reply and walked back into the living room, flopping onto the couch and sighing again. He'd wait till Roxas woke up. It was the least he could do. Axel nodded to himself before throwing an arm over his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Roxas yawned and looked at his clock tiredly. The neon green numbers read 12:05 causing him to sigh and sit up. The blonde rubbed at his eyes as he crawled out from underneath the blankets and threw on a shirt before meandering to the kitchen. He grabbed himself a glass of water and sipped it slowly, thinking about the night before and how much he hated to sleep alone.

He sighed and set his water down, padding quietly into the living room and smiling softly at the sight of familiar red spikes. He walked up behind the couch and looked down and snoozing redhead His hand wandered down to play with the surprisingly soft hair and down the side of the pyro's face. His fingers played over his arm and chest lightly before going lower. His hand stopped at Axel's hips and he smiled again.

**_THUMP_**

"Gyah!!" Axel flailed slightly as Roxas laughed and flopped onto the now unoccupied couch.

"Morning."

Axel blinked up at the smirking blonde. "Morning…" The redhead sat up and winced slightly before crawling up next to the younger teen. Roxas couldn't help but notice his resemblance to a dejected puppy. "…Rox…bout last night. I'm so-"

Axel blinked as the small male pressed his lips against his. Roxas smiled as he pulled back. "It's ok. You're old enough to do that you want." His smile turned sheepish and he looked away. "I overreacted."

Axel blinked again and grinned, snuggling into the boy's neck. "Thank you Roxy."

Roxas laughed and nudged the redhead who set his chin on top of his shoulder. "Just don't do it again yeah?"

Axel lifted his head and nodded vigorously.

Roxas smiled and kissed him again before settling back against the couch. "..So you better go make yourself presentable."

Axel blinked and tilted his head at the sideways smirk Roxas threw at him.

(A/N wheeee this ish now the longest story I've written - thanks again for the reviews 3


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N yay hahaha um aw man im sorry it took me so long x hahhhaa pretty soon... . I need to write more up hahaah ' i'm still only at 10... but dont worry...smiles nervously hahahah A/N)

* * *

'Twilight Thorn'

Chp. 9

"Glad to see you are capable of…moving…" Xemnas raised and eyebrow at Axel's sheepish smile.

Demyx laughed and patted the red head. "Yeah he recuperates fast."

Xemnas nodded slowly, eyeing the small group before clearing his throat. At the sound, the blue haired man from the night before, Roxas recognized him from Sora's explanation, walked up to them. Xemnas grabbed the collar around the older male's neck, bringing the two closely together.

"Saix…be a good boy and get us some drinks." The silver haired male paused and smirked at Axel. "Something non-alcoholic if you don't mind…." Saix smirked and nodded, straightening himself after Xemnas released him and sauntered off. "As I was saying, last night, Riku came up to me and offered me…viable…entertainment." The tips of his fingers me as he pointed to Axel. "That, I'm assuming, would be you correct?" Axel nodded slightly.

Xemnas nodded and leaned back in his chair, looking up and nodding as Saix brought in their drinks. "I listened to you. Not bad. Seems Diz hasn't lost all his taste." Axel frowned slightly. He happened to like the old guy. "Anyway, this place has quickly gained popularity so I think I'm right in thinking that if you were to play here…you would gain publicity."

Xemnas smirked slightly. "And if that were to happen, then I would gain even more customers."

Roxas snorted and covered his mouth, ducking behind Axel as Xemnas eyed him. Demyx giggled as Roxas rolled his eyes from his hiding spot, grinning as Zexion elbowed him. Axel looked serious enough for a few minutes but he slowly cracked as Roxas and Demyx continued to laugh quietly behind him. He laughed loudly and bent forward, knocking Roxas sideways and sending the four of them into a small fit.

Xemnas rose his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair again, watching the giddy teens for a few minutes. Zexion chuckled and slowly calmed the other boys down, shaking his head as Axel smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry 'bout that."

Xemnas smirked and shook his head. "It's quite alright…as I was saying. How long do you think it will take to make some songs to play here?"

Axel grinned cockily and shrugged. "A week tops."

Zexion snorted loudly this time, choking on his drink. "With the way you procrastinate? Yeah right." He looked at the oldest male in the room and smiled. "Probably a few weeks, depending on how easy it comes."

Xemnas nodded, both the males ignoring the pouting Axel who was trying to get Roxas to cheer him up. Roxas chuckled and nudged he redhead aside as Xemnas stood. The little blonde shoved Axel into a standing position and the two males looked each other over.

Xemnas smiled slightly and stuck his hand out. Axel grinned widely and shook the older man's hand enthusiastically. "Luxord will show you the contract then."

Axel nodded and grabbed Roxas' hand, dragging the boy into the main part of the club. Zexion sighed and thanked Xemnas as Demyx gently tugged him out of the room.

The short haired blonde was lounging at a table, playing a game of solitaire. As the four boys approached, he smiled slightly and put his cards away, shaking their hands and greeting them with a slight British accent.

" 'Ello. You must be the boys from the band 'ol Xemmy was talking about." The group nodded and the man smiled before sitting down, propping a small pair of glasses on his nose. "Alright chaps, if you would please sign here."

* * *

"This is…by far…the best week **EVER**"

Roxas laughed as Axel skipped out past Lexaeus, who blinked, and bounced onto the sidewalk. Demyx grinned and hung of Zexion's shoulders.

"We should celebrate!" Axel exclaimed loudly before turning to march back into the club.

"No Way Axel." Roxas growled as he grabbed the redhead's shirt collar. Axel whined and made clawing motions towards the building before slumping. "You aren't running off again."

Demyx nodded. "Besides, we should go tell Mar-mar!"

Axel blinked and nodded, throwing Roxas over his shoulder as the group made their way down the street. "Right. To the Band Cave!"

Roxas laughed quietly and beat Axel's back lightly, looking helplessly at Demyx and Zexion who grinned and shook their heads.

* * *

"**_What!?_**" echoed four voices through the quiet room. The pink haired drummer shrugged slightly and avoided eye contact with anyone.

"Sorry about the short notice and all…" Marluxia fidgeted slightly underneath their stares.

"Mar…you…you can't leave!" Demyx looked close to tears as he clung to Zexion's arm.

"Yeah! We've been together forever …and we just got a record deal and everything!" Axel added with his hands in the air. The oldest teen looked away and shrugged uncomfortably.

"I heard…congratulations."

"But …you're name's on the contr-"

"No…Vexen made sure to leave my name out…"

Roxas looked at the floor and whispered "Why?"

Marluxia blinked and looked at the small blonde before sighing. "Opportunity calls Rox."

Roxas cringed slightly and turned his head. Zexion merely stared with hard eyes as the pink haired males gaze turned to him. "So…you're ditching your friends for a guy you just met."

Marluxia glared slightly. "It's not like that Zex. I've known him for awhile…"

Zexion's stare turned to anger as he attempted to rise from his chair. Demyx's eyes widened slightly and he held the short teens arm tighter. "Not as long as you've known us Mar. You could at least stay with us until you get to know him better!"

"I don't seem why I should have to explain myself!" Marluxia hissed back.

Demyx bit his lip and squeezed Zexion's hand as the 'Emo' tensed. "I'll be out of here by tomorrow night." Marluxia huffed as he stormed from the room.

The room was quiet for a few seconds before the front door slammed shut. Demyx cried out quietly as Zexion threw himself from the chair and stalked to his and Demyx's room, also slamming the door shut.

Axel patted the guitarists shoulder as he led a dejected Roxas to their room, leaving the lanky blonde by himself.

* * *

"Zexy?" Zexion lifted his eyes from the wall he was glaring holes through as Demyx poked his head into the room and slunk over to him. "You ok?"

Zexion shrugged and hardened his glare, softening it as Demyx crawled into his lap.

"Don't worry about Marluxia Dem." Zexion grit out quietly.

Demyx nodded against his chest and sighed heavily. "We should be happy he found someone…" Demyx mumbled.

Zexion brought his arms up to wrap around Demyx's shoulders loosely. "Yeah…I guess we should…"

(A/N...aww hahha I don't really know...why i had him leave.. . hahaha i had so much ready but...i fotgot it ox0 hahahahah well thanks for reading and please review! 3


End file.
